


Thoughts and Rememberence

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, UB Guzma, mentions of Moon - Freeform, this be my first time writing with ub guzma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Guzma watch the waves as a familiar face greets him.





	Thoughts and Rememberence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about my au with UB Guzma. I hope it turns out okay

The sounds of waves crashing towards the soft sand of the beach as Guzma look out towards the sunset, staring off towards the sea. Deep in his thoughts, after disbanding Team Skull, Guzma did not noticing a figure walking walk behind him.” I knew you'll be here, Guzma. Although I wonder how you escape so easy” Kukui spoke, scaring Guzma out of his thoughts. “Holy-! What the hell Kukui!” Guzma turned around looking at Kukui, anger shone on his face. “Hahaha, sorry Guzma..” Kukui replied sheepish, looking towards the ocean as well. Silence passed by before Guzma spoke up. 

“I-I was thinking..maybe I should..at least let others know about my secret Kukui. With Moon already gathering up the last of the, ‘Ultra Beasts’, maybe others should at least know.” Looking over towards Kukui, Guzma saw the look of surprise he had, something he knew Kukui would have. 

“Guzma, are you really sure about it? You always wanted to keep it a secret, being one yourself.. Some people may not react as well as..well probably Moon.” Kukui replied, a bit of worry in his voice. “I know! I'm still surprised Moon didn't freak out as much as I thought she would! I wonder if she's even normal!” Guzma muttered out the last part. He did remembered she had fear in her eyes the first time she saw him as that but Moon still went towards him. What made him even more surprised was the fact she was worried about him, big bad Guzma who only knew trouble.

“I know it's shocking Kukui, but I shouldn't keep hiding. Even though you kept your promise, which I'm glad you did, I need to face my own fears.” Guzma added, watching the sunset across the ocean along with Kukui. “I understand Guzma, but if that is what you truly want...I still want you to test your moves on me~” Kukui winked as he laugh at Guzma’s reaction. “Goddamnit Kukui! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU IT COULD KILL YOU!” Guzma yelled, crossing his arms huffing a bit.

“I'm joking Guzma~ No need to act like that” Kukui chuckled before looking at Guzma, worried. He knew Guzma since the both of them were younger, and even keeping a promise during their travels together. Deep in his thoughts, he failed to hear Guzma, only to get a tiny shock from the other, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

“Geez, it took all my will to make that tiny shock just to get your attention?” Guzma huffed, looking a bit tired. “O-oh! Sorry Guzma!” Kukui quickly apologized, before noticing the tired look from Guzma. “Is that why you refuse to do any moves? Besides hiding the fact you're a Xurkitree.” This was news to Kukui, only to get a small nod from the other. “Well yeah, it's fucking tiring using electric moves. I've tried it once and never tried it ever again.” Guzma replied, stretching his body, seeing stars appearing. “I guess it's time for us to part our ways, Kukui” Guzma yawned, turning to leave.

“Wait Guzma!” Guzma heard his name before stopping, turning his head to look at Kukui. “Do you think we can meet here again? I know I wasn't around during..those times..but I want to make it up to you.” Kukui added, looking at Guzma before seeing a little smirk on his face. “If you promise me some sweet malasadas, then it's a deal!” Guzma replied before he turned around, satisfied what he heard.

“I promise!”


End file.
